go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Jennings
Richard '“'Rick” Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. He is the father and husband of the Jennings Family. He is a college professor at Stonebrook University where Matt, and someday his other children too, go to college. He is the husband of Kate Jennings, and the father of Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Rick is “portrayed” by Benjamin King. Personality Rick loves his family just like every other father in the world. He is strict sometimes, but is still more lenient than Kate. His older children seem to think he is somewhat uncool, and they don’t always want to hang out with him. He is not good at cooking, and sometimes fully chars the food and gets annoyed that he can’t cook. He is a bit of a slob at home. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Rick and Kate go out to dinner, leaving Matt and Lexi in charge of their younger siblings. When they get home, the kids appear to get away with pretty much everything. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Rick puts Noah in the same daycare as Olivia, causing her and the other 5-year-olds to declare war on the baby room. Then he helps Kate get in touch with the woman who bought her jewelry. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Rick is taking the oldest 3 to the movies, but they need to keep him from finding out they’re helping Sadie sneak into the movie. In the end, he finds out, and says he doesn’t mind as long as Sadie can handle it, and no one tells Kate. Physical Appearance Rick has brown hair and brown eyes like his children, his hair is starting to get a little gray, and he has a beard. He is around 6’0” or 6’1.” He wears more professional clothes if he’s going to work, but more comfortable and casual clothes if he’s just at his house. Family Kate Jennings Main article: Rick and Kate Kate is Rick’s wife, they sometimes work together to plot against their kids. They are also competitive with each other and some of the kids have used that to their advantage to get what they want. They love each other like any couple does. Matt Jennings Matt is Rick’s oldest son, he is shown to think that his father is somewhat uncool, and doesn’t like when Rick interferes in his social life. However Matt really doesn’t want to hurt Rick’s feelings. Rick says that he wishes all his kids were as kind as Matt. Lexi Jennings Lexi is Rick’s oldest daughter, she seems to think her is dad is somewhat uncool. Lexi doesn’t like when her dad gets in the way of her social life, but he’s just being a nervous parent. Rick doesn't usually hang out with Lexi since she usually hangs out with her friends, or Matt, or Sadie. Sadie Jennings Sadie is Rick’s middle daughter, apparently before Olivia was born, Sadie could get Rick to do whatever she wanted by using her cuteness to manipulate him. Sadie loves her dad, but she has seemed to think he is somewhat uncool before. Eli Jennings Eli is Rick’s middle son, apparently before Sadie was born, Eli could get Rick to do whatever he wanted by using his cuteness to manipulate him. Eli loves his dad, but he has seemed to think that Rick is somewhat uncool before. Rick has said that Eli is his least favorite kid, however he still cares about his middle son. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Rick’s youngest daughter, he easily falls for Olivia's manipulation. Olivia is one of the two kids in the family that doesn't seem to think that their father is somewhat uncool. Noah Jennings Noah is Rick’s youngest son, he also thinks that Noah is adorable. Rick has watched Noah many times before. Rick was the one who chose the finalist for Noah’s name. Friends Karl Valentine Karl is Rick’s friend and next door neighbor, their daughters, sons, and wives are friends. They are both the fathers of teenagers, they have hung out in several episodes, and they like to watch football and baseball games together. They both have similar personalities and seem to get along very well. Trivia * Rick is a professor at Stonebrook University. * He is the father of Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. * Rick’s full name is Richard. * He is one of the six main characters who goes by a nickname. * Rick is 46 years old. * He has a beard, and some of his students say that it makes him look more professional. * Rick learned how to drive when he was 14 from his older sister. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Jennings Boys Category:Characters with Nicknames